Scar
by Queen Of Dead Hearts
Summary: And as I stared into his two different colored eyes; one jade green and one ice blue, I knew that nothing was ever going to be alright.
1. Bring Me To Life

_"Wake Me Up Inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become" _

* * *

I was sitting in my room at the institute (or as I liked to call it, Area 51 Prep) when he first arrived at the school.

It was a normal day at Foxglove Academy. I'd gone to class, undergone some freaky tests, tolerated some mentally unstable kids' ramblings . . . same old, same old. I'd gone up to my room around eleven but hadn't gone to sleep. I was laying on my bed with my headphones in, reading a book. Despite the fact that my door was bolted shut, Maria entered my room with ease.

She was a pretty girl who appeared to be sixteen. She was petite with darkly tanned skin from her Latina descent and her hair fell like black silk halfway down her back. Her big brown eyes were outlined with a touch of eyeliner and moss green eye shadow decorated their lids. Her lips were freshly glossed and her skin exploited to perfection. She was dressed in the same long forest green gown and matching heels that she wore everyday. Did I mention that she died four years ago?

Yep, that's right. I see dead people.

I've been seeing spirits since I was thirteen and have never had a clue why. My mother didn't either and quickly sent me to every therapist on the East Coast. Since each of those was a fail, I could tell that my mother was considering sending me to a mental hospital. Thankfully, I was saved when a representative from Foxglove Academy heard about me (or maybe one of the psychics on campus told her about me) and came to visit me. Well after some tests were conducted it was decided that I was, in fact, _not_ a loon and actually _could_ see dead people.

So, it was off to Foxglove Academy I went. Now, at first I loathed the place; it was full of crazies after all. But after three years there It'd become my haven. I was never judged here. I could talk to people that nobody else could see in the middle of a crowded room and nobody stared at me or called me a nut. Because they could all do crazy things too. A couple of other people there could see dead people like me, but there was much more. There were telekinetics, pyrokinetics, aerokinetics, geokinetics, ectrokinetics, psychics, mind readers, empaths, telepaths, clairaudients, psychometry, hypnotists, bilocationists, postcognitionists, astral projectionests, power mimics, manipulators . . .

Now, most people don't know what most of these things are. Yet I've experienced almost all of them at least once. It was a strange place, Area 51 Prep, but it was my home and I learned to love it there. I had a bunch of friends . . . living and dead.

Maria was on the dead side of the friend spectrum. She'd died four years ago on her prom night after an OD. She'd lived in my town and for some reason, latched on to me. She was the first spirit I ever saw. I say spirit and not ghost. There is a difference. I define a spirit as someone who has moved on to 'the other side' and comes back to check up on the living, but a ghost is someone who has not moved for whatever reason and therefore never been to the other side. I see both.

Maria's a spirit. She's one of three spirits that usually hang around me who claim they were sent from the other side to help me. Although, they tend to be vague about why. I never pried though. At the time being, it wasn't any of my business. I usually liked the extra help anyway. Even though Maria mostly acted like a girlfriend and not a spirit guide.

She stood at the foot of my bed, hopping up and down. I sighed and pulled my headphones out.  
"What?" I demanded.  
_"We've got a new student,"_ she chirped.

"And why do I care?" I asked.  
_"Oh c'mon, he's really cute,"_ she told me, winking.  
"Because my dream in life is to meet someone who's as freaky as me so we can have little paranormal babies together," I said sarcastically.

Ivan suddenly materialized by my closed door, leaning up against the wall. Ivan was the second spirit who helped me out. He was dressed in his usual attire; jeans, a flannel shirt, and hiking boots. His dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and tan skin made him a pretty good looking guy. He'd died several years ago after a hiking accident but that's really all I knew. None of my little spirit guides liked to talk about their deaths, which was understandable. They had their new lives now (well, sort of) on the other side. Everyone (well, everyone I knew who'd been there) told me the other side was great. So, I'd always figured it made sense for them to have moved on.

_"Just go check it out," _he urged.  
"I'm not in the mood," I muttered, "I'm exhausted, I'm going to sleep. So, go away."  
_"Don't be so childish," _Ivan complained,_ "Just go see the kid." _  
"Why?" I whined.

_"Because we said so," _he told me, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Oh, now who's being childish?" I retorted, just as Sam appeared. The last of my spirit guides.

Sam was around eighteen or nineteen when he died, I could tell by his appearance. He was tall and pale with a gorgeous face, dark eyes, and dark hair. He was dressed in his traditional leather jacket over a white t-shirt, jeans, and boots. I knew nothing about his life because he never said a word about his past life. Sam wasn't like Maria or Ivan who popped by just for kicks or to play tricks on the living. He only came by when he had something important to say. So, the fact that he was there meant that Ivan and Maria's request was a serious request and not just for their amusement.

_"Go,"_ he said simply before vanishing again.  
_"You heard the man, let's go!" _Maria chirped.

"Oh fine," I grumbled, rolling off my bed.  
_"And let the show begin,"_ Ivan muttered, as he and Maria linked arms.  
_"I'll get the popcorn,"_ she joked, and they both laughed as they walked through the wall.

I moaned and followed them out, only I actually used the door. The hallway outside my bedroom was overlooking the front entrance of the first floor, not far from the grand staircase. It was empty except for Ivan and Maria; who were leaning over the banister side by side, looking excited. I rolled my eyes and stood next to them, peering down at the empty entrance.

"I don't see anything," I complained.  
_"Wait for it . . ."_ Maria told me.  
"What else would I do?" I asked rhetorically as loud noises suddenly drifted from outside. Within minutes a few more people had been drawn out of their rooms because of the noise. My best friend Rain was one of them. She stood next to me on the opposite side of Ivan and Maria.

She was dressed in her blue cloud pajamas and light blue cammie with fuzzy slippers. Her dyed purple hair was pulled into a high ponytail and her brown eyes were half closed. She was rubbing her tan, pretty face tiredly.

"Hey, what's going on?" she wondered.  
"I don't know, but Sam told me to come out here so . . ." I shrugged.  
"Oh, is Sam here?" she wondered.  
"No, just Ivan and Maria," I told her.  
"Oh, hi guys!" she chirped, even though she couldn't see her.

_"And hello Rain,"_ Ivan purred, winking. Even though he knew Rain could neither see nor hear him.  
"Ivan's flirting with you from beyond the grave," I told her, acting as a medium because well, that's basically what I was; a medium between the living and the dead.

She laughed. "Well, tell him that once I bite the dust, I'll give him a call," she joked.  
"You know he can hear you," I said as the noise on the other side of the door got closer and closer.  
"Yeah, I know but-" she was cut off when the front door flew open.

Seven people stumbled into the entrance way below. Six of them were employees of the school and one of them was a guy I didn't recognize. I couldn't really tell what he looked like so well because he was being restrained by two workers as they dragged him through the foyer. He was struggling furiously against them.

"New kid," I whispered to Rain as everyone who was out watched the scene from above. This was a typical response from people who came here for the first time. They were usually reluctant, thinking this was another institute or loony bin, not to mention that most people who came here were pretty emotionally damaged at the time. It took a while before they warmed up to the place.

"Ah. . ." she mumbled in understanding.  
The kid they were restraining suddenly got even more pissed. He thrashed wildly and screamed, "LET GO OF ME!"

"LET GO! LET GO! LET GO!" he shouted, as they tried to pull him towards Headmistress Blacksnow's office. He was so desperate _not _to go there that he purposely dropped to his knees so that his weight would be more of a burden to them.

Two of the workers who weren't restraining him had clipboards and were taking notes while the other two were trying to sooth him. They weren't doing a very good job.  
"Should I try to help?" Rain whispered to me. She was a top notch hypnotist.  
I shrugged. "It's worth a shot," I said quietly.

She nodded in understanding and rushed down the stairs. I crept down a few stairs so I could get a little closer to the action, and get a better look at this kid. I could tell that he was tall, with skin that was kind of on the pale side, and messy dark brown hair. He was dressed in a black zip-up sweatshirt and jeans. But I couldn't see his face because he was staring down at the floor.

Rain gave one of the workers with a clipboard a questioning look and he nodded in approval. She nodded again and then crouched down in front of the guy on his knees with his arms being restrained. I crept down a few more stairs as she put a finger under his chin and forced him to look her in the eye. When he looked up I saw that he was really gorgeous with emo dark brown bangs that fell into his haunting eyes. They were the strangest eyes I'd ever seen; one jade green and the other ice blue.

"Calm down," she crooned, and I knew she was doing that freaky thing with her eyes that makes people do what she says.  
The guy didn't immediately calm down though; I could tell he was doing his best not to fall victim to her hypnotization. So, he thrashed a little bit more, struggling against the two guys restraining him.

"Easy, easy," Rain soothed, stroking his cheek gently with the back of her hand as his different colored eyes slowly glazed over and his struggles came to an end.  
"That's better," she cooed, patting his head like a dog once before rising to her feet.  
"You've got two minutes," she told the workers. They nodded and dragged the now docile boy into Mrs. Blacksnow's office.

Suddenly, Maria materalized next to me.  
"So what was the big deal with seeing this guy?" I demanded of her quietly. Everyone here knew that I talked to ghosts. But I still had a habit of not making a big production out of my conversations with them. I like to keep it on the DL.

_"You'll see,"_ she giggled before vaporizing.


	2. Breath

_"You left a whole where my heart should be  
Gotta fight just to make it through  
Cause I will be the death of you" _

* * *

I didn't see the new kid again for another week, but I could hear him occasionally. His room was down the hall from mine, right next to Rain's, and sometimes I could hear him yelling at his nurse. The kid was obviously not adjusting well. It usually only took a few days before new kid's got situated but this guy had spent the entire week in his room.

I kept asking Maria and Ivan what the deal was with him (most people couldn't see them so they had the dirt on everyone) but they refused to volunteer any information. It was totally confusing. First they tell me to go see this guy and then they won't tell me anything about him. And it wasn't like they respected people's privacy. Not at all.

I tried not to dwell on it though and just get on with my life at Area 51 Prep. The next time I saw the guy was about a week later, when I was on my way upstairs that night. People were still puttering around, but it was mostly quiet. I was rounding a corner of an empty hallway when I bumped into Melissa. The meanest paranormal bitch in the entire world. She was truly awful what with her bleached blonde hair, make-up slathered face, press on eyelashes, Gucci purses, Ambercrombie shirts, and telekinetic powers.

"Watch where you're going bitch," she snapped as her and her antourage stopped dead in their tracks.  
I glared up at her angrily, "What's your problem?" I demanded, "Did someone drop a house on your sister?"

"Why don't you go have a tea party with some of your ghost friends, little girl?" she retorted.  
"I would, but your face scared them all away," I said with false kindness.

She didn't say a word or even lift a finger, but a vase suddenly flew off the table next to us and hurtled itself at my head. But before it could reach my head, it burst into flames. Within seconds it was reeducated to ashes, which sprinkled to the floor.

We all looked up to the corridor where a person was walking in, it was the guy from the other night. He was dressed in black skinny jeans and a black hoodie. His dark brown hair fell into his two different colored eyes, which were outlined with guyliner. His attractive face was blank, but there was something clearly brewing behind his strange eyes, like clouds before a thunderstorm.

"Six!" Melissa said happily, approaching him, but he put up his hands in the universal 'stop' sign when she got too close.  
"Mel," he sighed, sounding exasperated and a lot more sane then the last time I heard him speak.

"I know, I know," she said, "I'm just so excited to see you!"  
"It's nice to see you too," he said, reluctantly dropping his hands. This must've been some kind of mutual sign between them, because Melissa immediately hugged him. He hugged her back, but not nearly as enthusiastically.

He pulled back just a little too quick and said, "Now, Mel, why are you tormenting this poor girl?"  
"Oh she's fine," she said dismissevly, "We do this sort of thing all the time. . .Now how about we go upstairs and catch up?"

"I'll be up in a little while," he said, "I have some stuff to do first."  
"Okay," she chirped excitedly, before she fluttered upstairs, followed by the rest of her Barbie Squad.

The guy (Six?) walked up to me, where I stood frozen for some reason, against the wall. "You alright?" he asked.  
"Yeah I'm fine," I told him.  
"Thought so," he said, "You look like you can handle Mel."

I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or not. If he was making a reference to my goth appearance, then it was. I did tend to dress a little dark, but it was just because I liked to be original. Not to mention that I was extremely tiny; just over five foot so any edginess I could add was good to keep people from screwing with me. My hair was chin length and styled in a shag cut; dyed death black with all different colored streaks. I had my lip periced; snake bites, pointed snake bites. I dressed in unusual ways; that day it was a black tutu with chains hanging from it, fishnet stockings, combat boots, and a black t-shirt with the words _"Night Predator"_ written in bloody letters across the front. Although, I didn't wear a lot of intense makeup; just eyeliner around my hazel eyes. I didn't need foundation; I was pale enough as it was. And I didn't slather my lips in black lipstick; that was taking it a little too far.

"Yeah, I fight with her on a daily basis," I said, "I'm Scar, by the way."  
"Scar?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow, "Interesting name."  
"Short for Scarlett," I explained.

"Ah, well I'm Six."  
"Six? And you think Scar's a weird name?" I asked incredulously.  
"Give me a break. I was born on June sixth, which happened to be a Friday."

"So?"  
"I was born on the sixth day of the week, on the sixth day of the sixth month," he explained, "So my mom, being oh so original, named me Six."  
"Ahh, well you gotta admit it _is _original."

"I guess."  
"So your a pyrokinetic," I guessed, making small talk.  
"Why do you think that?"

"Because you made that vase burst into flames," I pointed out.  
"Oh . . .well I'm not a pyrokinetic," he said.  
"Then what are you?"

"You first."  
"Okay, I see ghosts," I said, "Now you?"

"Six!" Melissa's voice called from upstairs.  
"I gotta go," he said, disappearing up the stairs.

I stood there for a minute, semi-confused, when Maria suddenly materialized.  
"Maria, what the hell is up with that kid?" I demanded.  
"_Can't tell," _she said, putting a finger to her glossed lips.

"Oh c'mon," I begged, "I'm gonna die if I don't find out!"  
She raised an eyebrow at me and crossed her arms.

"Okay, regrettable choice of words, I admit," I said, "But you know what I mean."  
_"If you want to find out so badly then why don't you figure it out yourself,"_ she suggested.  
"Maybe I will," I retorted, turning on my heel and striding up to my room.

I wasn't sure what it was about Sixbut I was defiantly getting a creepy vibe from him. And for some reason I liked it.

* * *

_Okay, I'm not 2 happy with this chapter . . . it was surprisingly hard 2 write . . . but i rewrote it like 4 times so i've decided this is as good as it's gonna get. Anyway, plz review, that'd b great. let me know what u think. btw, the names of the chapters r the names of the songs that the quotes come from . . .just saying _

_plz review :)_


	3. Never Too Late

_"No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would've guessed it" _

* * *

I wanted to find out more about Six and I had certain ways of doing so. The school had humongous records on every student kept in the basement. They were under heavy lock and key; surveillance cameras, key codes, fingerprint scanners. The whole nine yards. There was no chance of an unknown break in, even with all the supernatural powers on campus. Unless of course you had access to the awesome powers of the dead, then yeah, there was a good chance you could break in.

So, along with Maria, I crept down the metal stairs into the basement later that night. It was nearly two o'clock and everyone had turned in hours ago. Maria had gone downstairs first, unseen, and confirmed that the coast was clear. So, I wasn't surprised to find it completly empty when we descended into the small basement. It was full of clutter and old furniture and had one metal door leading to the secret files at the other side. I could see the surveillance camera placed above the door, hunched directly over where someone would have to stand to open it; the red light was blinking to signal that it was running. I stayed out of the view of the camera and gestured Maria forward.

She nodded and vanished before reappearing right in front of the camera, but of course it couldn't see her. She reached up and put her hands around the survelience camera that she couldn't really touch, and closed her eyes. Spirits and ghosts could manipulate objects, especially technology, if they focused and centered their energy. The longer the person had been dead the more powerful they were at these sort of things but even Maria, who had died only a few years ago, was still able to do some. It helped that she was a spirit too; spirits had more power then ghosts. Spirits worked off positive energy, while ghosts fed off of negativity and bitterness.

I knew she was done when the red light died. She smiled and then placed her hands on the finger print scanner. I could tell this one took more work considering it took her longer. When she was done, she turned around and smiled.  
_"Well, the hard parts over," _she said, _"The key code is easy. I watched one of the employees type it in earlier. It's 98234524."  
_"Okay, let's get this show on the road," I said, walking over to her placing my fingers on the keypad, "Now, what's the code again?"

_"9, 8, 2,"_she said slowly, waiting for me to punch in each number before saying the nect, _"3, 4, 5, 2, 4."_Once I hit the 'enter' button after typing in the code, I could hear a clicking sound from inside the door and cracked open a bit. I smiled in triumph. I had no guilty feelings about breaking and entering. After all, I was a criminal; petty thefts, vandalism, loitering, possession of illegal substances . . . But c'mon, give me a break. I grew up with an pot-head father who bailed when I was twelve and a single mother who had to work two jobs just to pay the bills. Not to mention that I saw dead people; it was a given that I'd have some behavioral problems.

But not all that stuff was my fault anyway. Okay, vandalism and loitering were my fault . . . but possesion of illegal drugs? Yeah, that pot would belong to my old man. I legit wasn't smoking it, I was just delivering it to 'daddy.' And the petty theft? My mom had just gotten laid off from one of her jobs so . . . I made it my responsibility to steal a few things to get by. And it was a while before I actually got caught anyway.

Besides, there were worse kids at this school, and the files room gave proof to that. I stepped into the huge room (much bigger then the room before it) that was full of shelves and shelves of boxes and boxes full of papers and papers.

I groaned. "How the hell are we supposed to find anything in here? I don't even know his last name!"  
_"Naturally I do,"_ Maria said, _"And it's Cyan." _

Hmmm . . . Six Cyan . . .it did have a nice ring to it.

"Okay . . . C, C, C," I mumbled, checking the stickers on the metal shelves for C. Once I found it, I started looking at the labels on boxes that showed the second letter in last name. When I finally found the box labeled 'W-Z' I took it down from the shelf and placed it on the floor and then sat down cross-legged next to it. I leafed through it until I found 'Cyan, Six."

"Victory," I exclaimed, taking out the folder and pushing the box aside. The folder was extremely thick and I was excited to see what was inside. I opened it up and the first sheet of paper was a brief profile of him. In the corner there was a picture of him paper clipped on. It wasn't the kind of picture you would assume would be in your school record; it looked more like something someone would put up on facebook. In the picture he was wearing a DC hat and had his arm slung around a brunette girl wearing hot pink shutter shades. They both had made sideways peace signs with their hands and had their tongues sticking out. It looked exactly like something you'd see on facebook or myspace.

After examing the picture I read the file:

_Name: Six Cyan  
Date of Birth: June 6th, 1993  
Biological Parents: Marcus Cyan and Laura Cyan  
Siblings: Youngest of four; Jacklyn Cyan, Katherine Cyan, and Haley Cyan._

_Place of Birth: New York City  
Medical History: Hospitalized on numerous occasions from physical injuries (See pages 7-16)  
School: Expelled from Rideway Highschool and St. William's Academy (See page 17-20) _

_Criminal Record:_

_-Second degree arson  
-Vandalism  
-Jaywalking  
-Loitering  
-Trespassing on private property  
-Breaking and Entering_

_(See page 25-42) _

_Notes: Thought to have pyromania or another mental disorder (See page 2) judge ordered that he be sent to the Murciello Mental Health Rehabilitation Center For Troubled Youth. There, Dr. Karsteel and several other doctors, decided that there was something paranormal going on with him. He was then sent to Vermillion Institute of Paranormal Studies. Said to be too much for them to handle (See page 5) and was sent to Foxglove. _

All very interesting, I had to say. The kids criminal record was way longer then mine. And second degree arson? Hardcore. And damn, the loony bin? Even I never made it there; I was close, but Foxglove saved me just in time. And as for being too much for the Vermilion Institute? Now that's seriously badass. Vermillion was pretty much the equivalent of Foxglove; only it took people of all ages and not just teens. To think that they couldn't handle him was pretty amazing. Especially since he didn't seem _that _dysfunctional. Okay, at first he seemed pretty insane, but during our first official meeting he'd seemed pretty normal if not a little off. Maybe he was bi-polar. But first all I really wanted to find out what his gift was. He'd said he wasn't a pyro, but he'd been committed of arson _and _I'd seen him make a vase burst into flames. I was pretty damn sure he was pyrokinetic . . .but I just wanted to be sure.

So, I flipped through the files, skipping past his medical, school, and criminal records to try and find out what his power was. I finally found the page about paranormal abilities, all the way at the end. And was petty disappointed, to say the least. There was only a brief, brief little thing written on the entire page.

_Paranormal Abilities: Test results inconclusive_

How the hell were they inconclusive? The kid made stuff catch on fire with his mind! How is that inconclusive! What the hell was going on? Grumbling to myself, I put the folder reluctantly back into the box. I really wanted to read more; it was all so interesting! But, I was already invading his privacy as it was, and I'd feel bad if I read any more. So, I put the box back on the shelf and turned to Maria. She was standing a few feet away, looking bored.

"What's his gift?" I demanded of her.  
"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she said in a sing song voice.

"Ugh! If you weren't already dead I'd kill you for being so annoying," I told her.  
"If you're so desperate to find out, then why don't you ask him," she suggested.

"Maybe I will," I huffed, turning around and leaving. I closed the door behind me and went upstairs, leaving Maria to fix the fingerprint scanner. I marched through the empty hallways, up the empty staircase, and to Six's room. I stopped in front of the door, considering knocking, and then decided to just barge in. I opened the door to find a dark, big, silent room. The lights were off and the shades were down, leaving the only light source being from the hallway. The walls were painted black and posters of emo bands and slutty chicks on motorcycles lined the walls. A guitar rested in one corner and a huge stereo in the other. There was a black bean bag chair and a blood red couch around a flat screen TV off to one side. A mini fridge covered in bumper stickers was placed next to the painted-black door that probably led to a bathroom. On the wall next to the two double doors that probably led to a closet there was a stack of cardboard boxes. Next to the door I had come out of, there was a desk with a back laptop on it. A bunch of stuff was scattered on the desk; pictures I couldn't quite see, guyliner, CD's, and objects I'd associate with juvenile delinquents. A swiss armt knife, bottles of spray paint, a box of matches, a lighter, ect. On the floor in the center of the room, pushed up against one wall was a bed. It was only a mattress though, no bed frame so it was low down on the floor.

Tangled up in the black sheets was Six, sound asleep. His brown hair flopped into his two different colored eyes, which had eyeliner smudged around them. He was breathing evenly; yep, defiently asleep. Just as I was about to turn around and leave, Maria materialized.  
_"Well, go on," _she urged.

"He's asleep," I whispered, "I'll ask him in the morning."  
_"Wimp,"_ she taunted.

"Bite me," I told her, before turning around and closing the door quietly behind me. I went back into my room so I could finally get some sleep. I'd find out more about Six in the morning.


	4. Pain

_"You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And show you a world that you can understand"_

* * *

I rolled out of bed the next morning, literally, and fell to the floor with a thump. I could hear Maria's voice penetrating the fogginess that still lingered in my eyes.  
_"Rise and shine gorgeous,"_ she teased.  
"Get bent," I told her, pulling my pillow off my bed and covering my face with this.

_"Oh c'mon, Six is up,"_ she urged, _"Now's your chance to talk to him alone!"  
_"Ugh," I groaned, untangling myself from my sheets, "What the hell time is it?"

_"Five twenty two,"_ she chirped.  
"What the hell is wrong with this kid?" I demanded, getting to my feet and wiping my eyes tiredly, "What could he possibly be doing at five thirty in the morning?"  
_"Why don't you go see for yourself?" _she suggested sounding coy.

"You know, this is why I don't like you watching _Ghost Whisperer_," I told her, "You're starting to act like one of those cryptic-mysterious ghosts you see on TV."  
_"Sorry, boss' orders," _she said, shrugging.  
"Who the hell is your boss?" I demanded.

_"Well, my main boss (well, everyone's boss) is God, duh," she said, "But my secondary boss is someone you don't know and can't find." _she said.  
"You're being cryptic again," I accused.  
_"You know, while you're standing here, arguing with me," _she said, examining her nails, _"You're little crush is _all alone _in his bedroom, just _begging_ for someone like you to grace him with your presence."_

"Wait- you think I have a crush on Six?" I demanded; it was true, but she didn't need to know that._"I don't think-I know,"_ she said.  
"I agree with the first part," I mumbled.

_"Shut up . . . and I know that you have the hots for Mr. Three Plus Three, if you know what I mean . . ."_ she hinted, winking, _"Speaking of the number after five, he's all alone in his room right now . . .with that_ adorable_ bed head."  
_"So?" I said, trying to sound indifferent, "I don't care."  
"Did I mention he sleeps shirtless?" she added.

Immediatly, I made a dash for the door, and could hear Maria giggling behind me. I whipped around to glare at her. "This proves nothing," I told her.  
"Yes it does," she said plainly.  
"Yes it does," I agreed automatically, "But still."

She laughed as I left my room and walked into the dim, empty hallway. I went to Six's room, and this time I actually knocked.  
"Who is it?" he called.  
"Scar . . . we met yesterday?" I told him, keeping my voice low.

"Oh right. . .little goth pixie," he recalled, "Yeah, yeah come in."  
I opened the door and stepped into his room. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the back of his blood red couch. As promised, he was shirtless. He wore only red flannel pajama pants and I noticed something weird around his wrist. It was a thick metal cuff with blinking buttons and lights. I was unable to focus on it though for more then a second, because I got distracted by his awesome six pack (how convenient.) His two different colored eyes had destroyed eyeliner smudged heavily around them, making him look like a raccoon, a sexy raccoon. He was playing with a little box of matches. Yeah, such a pyro. . .

"So, what's up . . ." he wondered, staring at the little flame at the top of the match.  
"I just wanted to finish our conversation from yesterday," I said, drifting around his room.

I stopped at his desk and looked at the clutters of pictures. There were a lot of the brunette girl from his file picture. I could've sworn I'd seen her even before that though. There was one picture of just the brunette girl, with the famous pink shutter shades on her head. She had her lips puckered and was making a peace sign; her baby blue eyes crossed. Another showed her and Six sitting cross legged on a lunch table in a school cafeteria with Six's arm slung around her. Another showed the (presumed) happy couple laying together on a pink bed of stuffed animals. There were also a bunch of him and (who I assumed) were his friends. There was one of Six and several hot emo/punk guys making a mock chearleader pyramid. There were a bunch of pictures of Six acting crazy with a bunch of different people; some male, some female; all crazy-fun loving-popular types.

"Which was about . . ." he asked.  
"Whose this?" I wondered curiously, picking up a picture of Six giving the brunette girl a piggy-back ride while she wore his DC hat. "You have a lot of pictures of her . . ."  
"That's Violet," he said, "She's my girlfriend. . .we've been together since like fifth grade."

"Oh, cute . . .it must be hard . . . being so far apart," I said, trying to sound distantly sympathetic when really my heart was sinking. They were grade school sweethearts, not to mention that they did look perfect together.  
"Yeah, it was," he agreed.  
"What do you mean 'was?'" I asked.

"She goes to school here," he explained, which explained why she looked so damn familiar.  
"Oh . . . well, then why haven't I seen you two together?" I wondered.  
"Because she's been out of town the last week . . .visiting her parents," he explained, "She's getting back today . . . so, um, yesterday's conversation wasn't about my love life . . . right?"

"No . . . it was about what your gift is," I told him.  
"So um . . . wanna know more about my love life?" he asked, making it obvious that he wanted to change the subject.

"C'mon tell me," I whined, "What do you do? Are you a pyro?"  
"Why do you still think I'm a pyrokinetic?" he asked.  
"Well, because you made a vase burst into flames," I listed, "Plus I heard that you were arrested for arson . . ."

He groaned. "Oh God . . . who told you? Was it Mel-I mean Melissa?"  
Hmmm . . . a chance to get Melissa in trouble with a guy she obviously had some kind of past with. (I mean, c'mon, she always called her 'Mel' and she was totally all over him.) Plus, it was an awesome alibi to explain how I knew about his arsonistic tendencies.

"Uh, yeah, yeah it was," I lied.  
He just shook his head. "She was always was a big gossiper," he said, almost indulgently.

"Yeah . . . so . . . are you a pyro?" I asked, "Come on, I really want to know."  
"All you need to kow about me is that I'm totally effing physco," he told me, pointing to the electronic cuff on his wrist. I had noticed it before but had been unable to really process what it meant. Even though I already subconsciously knew.  
"Oh . . . you got a shock collar? That totally blows," I said.

The real hardcore cases around here wore electronic bracelets that the student body usually called 'shock collars' or just 'collars.' Because, well, the shock collar was a pretty good comparison. If the wearer stepped outside the campus limits the cuff shocked them, and sent an alert to the main office of the break. Not only were they really high tech, but they were impossible to get off. Even when we had a collection of escape artists and cons here; none of them could manage to get the shock collars off.

"Yeah . . . like I said; effing physco," he repeated, pointing to himself.  
"Yeah, I picked up on that, now c'mon. Tell me what you can do," I begged, just as someone knocked on the door. This kid was so damn lucky when it came to dodging this question.  
"Six?" came a syrupy sweet voice that could only belong to a nurse from the other side of the door, "Are you up?"

Six didn't answer, but got a startled light in his eyes. He backed up against the couch, inching farther from the door, almost like he was scared. It was so bizarre.  
"Six?" the nurse's voice came again and she slowly stepped into the room. It was Lisa-Six's nurse-wearing the uniform white scrubs, her blonde hair in a ponytail, and a white duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Come on Six, don't make this harder then it has to be," she sighed, walking over to where Six was cowering against the couch. She knelt down next to him, ignoring me, and grabbing his arm as he tried to squirm away. Somehow, he couldn't break her grip, which surprised me. Just last week he'd nearly bested a group of able-bodied, strong, male workers. He looked kind of wrecked actually, now that I thought of it. Something about him seemed kind of unraveled and stressed. I just couldn't place my finger on it though. Maybe it was the frantic way his eyes darted around the room, or the way he fidgeted around nervously. Something wasn't quite right with him.

"Don't worry honey," she soothed, pulling something I couldn't see out of her duffle bag, "It's just a little needle." I then moved so that I could see the object that she pulled out of the bag was an intimidating looking needle full of clear liquid. So, not only was Six one of the collared students. . . but he was also one of the medicated ones. It wasn't very surprising, really. He did seem a little unstable and bi-polar.

At the sight of the needle, Six got even more nervous and began squirming even more.  
Lisa sighed sadly. "Come on Six," she said, wrapping her hand around his shock bracelet, her thumb hovering above the large red button; the one that delivered an immediate shock to the wearer, in case of an emergency. "I don't want to do this to you sweetheart, but if you don't settle down I'm going to have to."

She looked like she was about to hit the button, but chickened out. I wasn't surprised; Lisa was to nice to do something like that. She sighed. "Scar," she said, finally acknowledging me, "Can you go find another nurse to give me a hand. He's being difficult again."  
"Uh okay," I said, slipping out of the room and down the hallway. After searching for a few minutes, I found two nurses walking together; Becky and Winnie.

"Uh, can you guys help me?" I asked, "Lisa needs help giving Six his medicine." Well, that's what I assumed she was doing.  
"Here we go again," Winnie mumbled.  
"We both better go," Becky said, "You know how he gets."

"Good idea," Winnie agreed and we all went back to Six's room, where he and Lisa were in the same position.  
"Oh good," she said when she saw us, "Becky get his left arm, Winnie get his right." They both nodded and did as she said. When they grabbed him, he startled to struggled against them a little bit. He started making these sad little noises that sounded like the frightened whimpers of a little lost puppy. The entire thing was truly heartbreaking. He looked terrified as Lisa prepared to put the needle into his arm, just when a girl walked into the room.

She was a brunette, around my age, seventeen maybe. She was moderately tall, with long chestnut colored hair. She had a pretty face and big blue eyes. She had pink shutter shades on top of her head and was dressed in skinny jeans, flip flops, and a purple tank top. It was Violet; Six's girlfriend.

The scene in front of her seemed to upset, but not surprise, her. She rushed over to the little group and dropped to her knees in front of him and put a comforting hand on his leg. I could tell Lisa was trying not to get distracted and just do what she came here to do. She swiftly put the needle into his skin. Although, he didn't freak out like I expected him to. I assumed that he didn't like needles, you know, because they hurt? But he gave no indication that it hurt a lot. So why didn't he want them to give him the shot?

When they took the shot out, his expression changed to one of irritation. The brief vulnerability gone.  
"Great, now can you go away now," he snapped at the nurses. Lisa sighed sadly while the others just got up and leave.  
"I'll go get you some breakfast," she said, pausing at the door.

"I don't care what you do," he growled as she sighed and left.  
"How are you?" Violet asked worriedly, "I've missed you so much."

"Yeah same," he grumbled, going oddly stoic, "Can I talk to you later? I have to get ready."  
Violet sighed. "Yeah sure."

When she got up and headed for the door, I slipped out too. Once we closed the door there was a loud crash from inside, and a bang against the door, like something shattering after being thrown against the door. Violet winced and then sighed.

"That was weird," I said plainly, as a few more crashing noises emanating from Six's room.  
"You'll have to forgive Six," she said, "He's a little moody now a days."  
"And why is that?" I asked, hoping that if Six wouldn't give up any information then maybe Violet would.

"It's because of the damn meds they have him on," she grumbled, "Back at Murciello damn Dr. Karsteel put him on this narcotic antiphyscotic crap. And then the douches at Vermillion kept him on them . . . and I'm going to try to convince the Doctors here to take him off them. He doesn't need them. Six is not crazy . . . he's just a little moody."

"And why is that?" I asked again, even though I'd already gotten more information then I expected.  
"It's because of what he can do," she said, being a tad vague.

"And what is that exactly?" I asked, "Is he a pyro?"  
"A pyromaniac? Yes. A pyrokinetic? Not exactly . . . he's a mimic. He . . .absorbs the gifts of other supernatural people he comes in contact with . . . he can do what they can do. Only problem is, he can't really control any of them because there's so many. Sometimes he gets visions, sometimes he sees ghosts, sometimes he can feel other people's emotions. It's all very confusing, I imagine."

"Oh," was all I said. I'd heard of power mimics before but never actually met one. They were said to be really powerful but kinda bipolar. So, I'd gotten my answer to my first question, and it explained why the test results were inconclusive. However, it still didn't explain why the spirits were so interested in him.  
"Yeah . . . but do me a favor, don't go around telling people that," she said, "Of course, they'll all find out on their own pretty fast. But I don't want to be the one who told them. I'm Violet, by the way, Six's girlfriend."

"Oh . . . it must be hard, having been so far apart for so long," I said, adjusting my previous sympathetic statement to be true.  
"Yeah it was, but we made it work. We had to. Six makes me happy and I keep him sane," she said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the world. I felt my heart sink though. Her words had sounded so sincere, so simple, so true and so absolutely in love.

And I would never feel love like that.


	5. Diary of Jane

_"Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love  
There is no love" _

* * *

_I dreamt of Six that night. In my dream I was standing in a twisted looking forest. The trees were scarce and far apart. None of them had leaves and they were all on fire. Pretty flowers were burning and the sky was the color of blood. Black snow fell down in thick puffs. I walked around in wonder, examining the white roses. Although, after closer inspection, I noticed that they didn't quite look like roses. The petals were more pointed then that of a rose. I stopped thinking about the flowers though when I suddenly couldn't breath. I felt like I was suffocating. Something was filling up my lungs; something that made it impossible to breath. _

_I collapsed onto the dry grass as smoke filled the air. My vision got all blurry as smoke induced tears filled my eyes. I had no desire to move and was content to just die there. Until Six emerged from the smoke and then just stood there. At the sight of him, I found myself crawling towards him, dragging my heavy body over the grass. Six just stood there, looking stoic and indifferent. He didn't move for the longest time, but I didn't seem to be getting any closer to him. _

_Eventually, he plucked one of the burning white flowers and approached me. His different colored eyes shone through the smoke as he knelt down in front of me.  
He held out the flower to me and I tried to grab it but couldn't. _

_Still holding out the flower, he crooned softly, "Ashes, ashes. They all fall down." Which was when I realized that the black snow was really ashes. I tried to open my mouth to speak, but chocked on the thick air. Wind suddenly blew through the scene, causing the burning trees to sway and the smoke and ashes to swirl around. The wind did nothing to dampen the fire and I found that I could barely breath. Then the ashes and smoke thicken and I could barely see anymore. The only thing I could see where Six's glowing multicolored eyes, and the only thing I could hear was his voice. _

_"Ashes, ashes, they all fall down." _

I woke up in a bit of a cold sweat. I sat up straight and started panting uncontrollably.  
_"Bad dream?" _Maria's voice asked from next to me.  
"As a matter of fact, it was more of a nightmare," I informed her, getting out of bed.

_"What was it about?" _she wondered.  
"I don't know . . . like everything was on fire and Six was there . . ." I said with a shrug.  
_"Oh, thinking about Six now aren't we?"_ she teased.

"I told you already, I don't like Six," I told her, just as Ivan suddenly materialized.  
_"Scar and Six, sittin in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G," _he teased childishly.

I threw a pillow at him but it just went right through him, which only caused him and Maria to laugh.  
"You guys are such children," I said, heading to my closet, "Now, would you mind? I have to get dressed."  
_"Well, I think I'll just go watch Megan Fox take a shower," _Ivan said, vanishing.

_"And I'll go stalk Kellan Lutz," _Maria added before vanishing as well.  
"You guys are nasty!" I called after them even though they were already gone.

Rolling my eyes, I changed into a pair of black leather shorts and a black t-shirt with the words _"Bite Me" _written in bloody letters. For accessories, I put on some fingerless gloves and fishnets garters. I went over to my mirror to fix my hair and put on some eyeliner. Once I was done, I grabbed a book, and went downstairs for breakfast. It was pretty early, so Rain, Veve, and DG (my other best friends) weren't down yet; they always slept late.

I grabbed a muffin and some coffee and sat down at a small table in the cafeteria (that really looked like a giant coffee shop with it's couches and carpets and quaint little tables.) I was sitting there for a mere minute before Chris, a totally annoying empath, sat down next to me.

"Lovely morning isn't it Scarlett?" he said mockingly, "Nearly as lovely as you."  
"Get bent Chris," I told him, without even looking up from my book.

"You know, those little leather shorts do amazing things for your legs," he said, "And they compliment your ass nicely."  
"Get laid loser," I said, still refusing to look at him.

"And I like that shirt," he continued, just trying to aggravate me because he was 'so cool' and had the right to do that sort of thing, "_Bite Me._ . .it's a very appealing a suggestion."  
"And how appealing is this suggestion? Go play in traffic," I snapped, still not looking at him. I just wanted to read.

"Not as appealing as the idea of biting you," he said, "But you know, as much as I like that shirt, I'd really prefer you without it on. It's amazing how such a little girl like yourself can have such a killer rack."  
"And it's amazing how someone as completly and totally _retarded _as you can even manage human speech . . . well relatively anyway," I said.

"You know, with that tight little body of yours, making love with you would be an enjoyable experience," he told me. I was ten seconds away from beating him senselessly. I hated how he thought he could say and do anything he wanted and nobody would care because he was so 'hot' and 'cool' and 'popular.' Dumbass.

"Or so I've been told," I mumbled, trying to focus on my book. I always tried to ignore him, but I never could. It wasn't in my nature not to have a retort to everything.  
"So what do ya say? Wanna go up to my room?" he asked. The annoying part was that he was only half teasing. He actually expected me to jump at the offer just because he was all tall and blonde and a total hottie. Well, as much as I appreciated hot guys, he was so much of an ass that it killed his hotness.

"Hmmm . . . let me think about it . . ." I said with mock thoughftulness, "Oh right, no!"  
"Oh c'mon, you know you want to," he purred, "No bitch can resist this."

Finally, I just had to look up at him. Ignoring his tanned skin, nice face, shaggy blonde hair, and hot surfer body, I glared at him angrily. "This bitch can . . . bitch," I snapped, making a point to call him a bitch. I used the word bitch in reference to someone who was rude and acted bitchy. I hated when people used bitch as a derogatory term for women.

"Playing hard to get . . . Nice move. But you can't pretend you don't want this," he said, gesturing to his body.  
"I don't have to pretend; I don't," I snapped.

"You can lie to yourself baby but you can't lie to me," he said with a bright smile.  
"Whatever," I muttered.

"I just have to wait you out," he said.  
"Okay look, I'm kind of busy right now," I said with fake sweetness, "So if you could just . . . I don't know, go to hell? That would be _great_."

"Oh oh oh," he said, leaning back in his chair, "Feisty. I like it. You can't get rid of me that easy baby."  
"Can't you take a hint loser?" came a voice, a very familar voice, "She wants you to get lost."

When I looked up I saw Six approaching our table. His dark hair flopped into his multicolored eyes and he wore a black t-shirt and skinny jeans. The metal bracelet blinked on his wrist. His bright eyes looked at Chris with a scary calm that was somehow almost threatening.

"What are you going to do about little emo?" He used the 'E' word; he's dead.  
"Oh me? Nothing. That would violate my parole," he said lifting up up his hand to show off his metal bracelet. His voice was silky and purposely non threatning . .. but that somehow made it seem more threatening.

I could pratically feel the intensity radiating off of him, it was probably driving Chris crazy, being an empath and all. He tried to pretend he was all cool and whatever though so he didn't let it show. "Well good thing," he said, "Because me and Scarlett here are trying to enjoy our breakfast so if you could just run along now."

Six just stared at him blankly, blinking once. And then, suddenly, Chris was thrown out of his chair. Six hadn't moved, but the chair had risen half off the ground and jerked Chris to the floor. Without any reaction whatsoever, Six sat down and took Chris's seat.

"Hey!" Chris exclaimed angrily, jumping to his feet, fuming with his fists clenched.  
"What? I didn't do that," Six said innocently.

"You fuckin telekinetics," he growled.  
"Telekinetic? Me? Nope, defiantly not a telekinetic," Six said truthfully, "You should go Melissa."

"Fuckin liar," he said, "I know you did that."  
"I'm not lieing-I'm not a telekinetic," Six said, sounding perfectly convincing and innocent, "Now, if you could just run along. We're trying to eat here."

"I'm not finished with you two," he snarled before stomping away.  
"Oh and by the way, her name is Scar, not Scarlett," he called after him.

I started laughing once he was gone. "That was bitchin!" I said, forgetting all about the disturbing dream I'd had about him last night.  
"I just hate people like that," he said, breaking off a piece of my muffin and eating it. I didn't mind.

"Don't we all?" I asked.  
"Apparently not, or else _someone_ would've decked him by now . . ." he muttered.

"I probably will end up decking him some day . . ." I trailed off.  
"Don't waste your first strike on him," he told me, "He's not worth it, trust me."

"Actually, it would be my second strike," I admitted, "But I think decking him would be worth a strike. Besides, I get three of them right?"  
He laughed. "So what was your first strike?" he asked.

"Possession of illegal substances . . ." I mumbled.  
"Ahh. . .you're a druggie," he said as if this answered some kind of unanswered question, "I had a feeling you were good to be true. Nobody as cool as you is ever sober."

"I'm not a druggie," I told him, "My dad was a pot head . . .and I got caught bringing some weed to him once. Of course, nobody believed that story. Well my mother did, but my dad lied through his teeth to put the blame on his daughter."  
"Harsh," he said, "But I gotta say I'm relieved, I've been friends with a lot of people who became stoners and it's always kind of sad to see them ruin their lives."

"Yeah I know what you mean," I mumbled, "But no worries, I'm clean. So . . . what about you? What strike are you on?"  
"Actually, I'm out of stikes," he admitted.

"Explain," I told him, although I kind of already knew what they were.  
"Well I'm kind of on my like fifth strike. But at the third strike, the judge decided I was crazy so I didn't get penalized too badly. I got the fourth strike while I was in a wacky shack, and the fifth at Vermillion. I usually don't like to talk about those. . .experiences but seeing as you already know," he said with a shrug.

"What do you mean I already know?" I asked nervously, afraid that he knew I had snooped through his file. He was a power mimic. He could've of mimiced my power and been able to see ghosts and Maria could've told him. Or he could've mimiced Grace Tanner's power and be able to read my mind. There was a variety of ways he could've known. And if he hadn't already known, if he was reading my mind right then, he would've have just found out.

"Violet told me that she told you about what I did and stuff," he said with a shrug. _Oh thank God, _I thought. Jesus, hanging out with this kid was going to make me majorily paranoid.  
"Oh . . . yeah right," I mumbled, "I was worried about you yesterday morning. You had like a total meltdown."

"Yeah," he said, semi sheepishly, "I'm not a big fan of the needles."  
"Why? I mean, I know they hurt . . . but you didn't seem to mind that part so much," I asked, knowing I shouldn't pry but I wanted to know so badly.

"I don't like being medicated," he mumbled, "It feels weird. . ."  
"Did you have any today?" I asked, defiently feeling like I was prying now.

"Yeah . . ."  
"Well you don't seem that different then your normal self," I reassured.

He made a bitter sound that was half a laugh, half a snort. "My normal self . . ." he muttered, "If only I knew what that was. I can remember what it feels like to not be medicated."  
I didn't know what to say so I settled with, "I'm sorry."

He shrugged it off. "Don't worry about it. For all we know, I might be a complete physco without them. So maybe it's best that I'm on them."  
"Hey, look at the bright side, Violet's trying to get the doctors to take you off the meds so . . ." I tried to reassure him.

"But once I'm back to 'normal' I'll be a complete mad man," he teased, "And with me on a wild rampage who will protect the women from pervs like Chris?"  
I laughed. "We're fully capable of protecting ourselves," I assured him, "I could easily take down Chris. He's a spoiled rich kid who just happens to have paranormal powers."

"You'd be surprised how many of those there are," he said, "Vermillion was full of 'em. . .well that and crazy people."  
"Well we both have a lot of experiences with those now don't we?" I joked.

"Yes we do," he said just as the pretty Violet pranced over. She was dressed in jean shorts and white tank top under a half jean vest. She smiled and leaned over to peck Six on the lips before pulling up a chair next to Six and sitting down.  
"Hi baby," she said pleasently, "Hi Scar."

"Hey V," Six said with easy familarity.  
"So what's up?" she asked.

"Not much," I answered, not caring whether or not she was talking to me, "Six was just rescueing me from a perverted jackass."  
"Aw, isn't he the best?" she said, putting her head on his shoulder.

"The best," I agreed unethusiastically even though I agreed fully and deeply.  
"So what's up with you?" Six asked her.

"Not much. Sorry I'm late, but this girl Chelsea invited me to a party they're having at the empty dorm building across campus. They're gonna have alchohol and music and it's gonna be bitchin," she said, "She said to bring anyone I want cause she doesn't have time to invite anyone. So you wanna go?"  
"Sure," he said.

"Yay! What about you Scar?" she asked, "You in?"  
"Hmm depends. Chelsea who?"

"Micheals," she said.  
"Okay, she's cool, I'm in," I agreed. Chelsea was cool and a chance to hang out with Six more? Awesome.

"Well," I said, grabbing my coffee and my book, (we'd finished off my muffin) "I should probably go."  
"Why?" Six asked, tilting his head to the side curiously.

"I figured I'd leave you to alone for your breakfast-lunch date thing," I said, getting up.  
"No really, you don't have too," he insisted.  
"Yeah," Violet chimed in, "It's cool."

"Thanks, but I gotta meet some friends anyway," I said, "I'll see you tonight. Besides, your PDA is of no interest to me."  
Six laughed and rolled his eyes but didn't say anything, only shook his head indulgently. Violet laughed a little too. "Well I guess I'll see you later then," she said.  
"See you tonight," I said.

I knew the party was going to be fun, but I didn't even know the meaning of the word 'fun' before that party.


	6. You Look Better When I'm Drunk

_"A little less thinkin'  
And a lot more drinkin'  
That'll work for me tonight  
When the room starts spinnin'  
And we start sinnin'  
I begin to realize  
Is this romance or is it the juice" _

* * *

After classes, I started getting ready for Chelsea's party. I took a shower and decided to dress up a bit. I put on a silver, short, leather skirt and a black corset with silver strings lacing up the front. I threw in some black fishnet garters and silver heels. Unfortunately, they didn't do much much for my vertically challenged state but it was still worth a shot. I brushed my short, shaggy, multicolored hair and put on some makeup. I put on some raccoon-style eyeliner and some bright red lipstick.

_"Dressing up for Six?" _came Maria's voice. I didn't even turn around as I put in my silver metalicy hoop earrings.  
"Or maybe I'm dressing up for a different guy," I suggested, "Ever think about that?"

_"Like who? Chris?"_ she taunted.  
"Okay, you win. Fine, I like Six," I said, "Are you happy _now_?"

_"Yes, yes I am,"_ she chirped, _"This is so _great_!" _  
"No," I corrected, "This is so _horrible. _He's in love with Violet, I don't stand a chance."

_"Don't doubt your feminine powers of persuasion,"_ she told me while I put on some silvery bangles.  
"Okay, even if I believed I had those, I'm pretty sure Violet is more persuasive then I am."

_"How can you be so sure?" _she asked.  
"Let me see, because she's tall and pretty and cool and popular . . ." I listed, "And probably puts out."

Maria laughed at that. "Well your cool and pretty and popular. Granted, you're not very tall. But you don't have to put out for a guy to like you. Trust me, I have much more worldly experience then you. And a lot more boy experience."  
"Okay then boy yoda," I said sarcastically, "Tell me, what exactly do I have to do to get Six to like me."

_"Well, first of all, you have to look nice. But still dress like yourself,"_ she instructed, _"And another key component is you have to stroke his ego. Guys love to think that they're funny. So you have to laugh at all his jokes."  
_"But he_ is_ funny . . . And I laugh at his jokes anyway," I said, fixing my hair with my hands.

_"Then that's a bonus,"_ she said, _"Okay, next you have to maintain eye contact. Guys like girls who are confident. And if you can't even look him in the eye, he won't think your confident."  
_"Everyone knows I'm confident," I pointed, "Some would even say arrogant."

_"Well that's great and all, but moving on,"_ she said, _"Next there has to be lots of physical contact. You gotta be careful though, or else he'll think your coming on to strong. It has to be subtle, but still noticeable. Like touch his arm or stroke his hand. Avoid putting a hand on his chest though. He has a girlfriend and that will appear way too obvious."_

_"Don't listen to her," _said Ivan, who had just materialized, _"The more touching the better. The subtle things could be considered just friendly. The more obvious stuff let's us know that you're defiently interested. That ways there's no question."  
"There is no question," _Maria said, _"You're just too stupid to pick up on obvious flirty gestures." _

_"I'm just saying - most guys aren't going to make a move unless they're _sure _you're interested," _he defended himself.  
_"Well I don't think Six is quite as stupid as you,"_ she said, _"So I think she's safe." _

_"You're a girl - what do you know about guys?" _  
_"Well I didn't die a virgin so . . ."_ she trailed off.

_"Neither did I!"_ he exclaimed.  
_"Well still, I think I know enough about guys,"_ she said.

"Okay, okay, enough you two," I said, "I have to get going now."  
_"Want me there for backup?"_ Maria asked.

"Well does it really matter what I say?" I checked.  
_"No . . . I'm coming anyway," _she chirped happily.

"Oh whatever, c'mon let's go," I said, gesturing for her to follow me towards the door, "Are you coming Ivan?"  
_"No . . . There's a party as Elvis' tonight,"_ he said.

"Okay," I said. The sad part is that I didn't find that weird. Just last week he'd gone to brunch at FDR's. Maria and I left, closing my door behind me. I stopped at Rain's room to bang on her door. "Rain!" I called, "You ready?"

"Yep," she said, opening her door. Her long purple hair was blown out and she was dressed in skinny jeans and a black sparkly tank top. Leather black boots reached up to her knees and leather fingerless gloves covered her fingers.  
"I love those boots," I told her as we headed over to get Veve and DJ. We had to go up a flight of stairs though; they're rooms were on the next floor.

_"She is going to get an awful lot of attention in that top," _Maria said, gesturing to her chest.  
"Maria thinks you look nice," I told Rain.

_"That's not what I meant," _Maria said, pouting.  
"Oh thanks Maria," she said.

I allowed myself a small smirk as we reached DJ's door. I knocked on her door and I could hear her call, "Just a second!" from inside. We waited outside for a minute, as kids who looked like they were heading off to Chelsea's party passed by us. I had to give Chelsea props for breaking into the old dorm room and smuggling booze in; well I guess it would be easy for someone capable of teleporting.

The door half opened and DJ peaked out. Her fiery red hair was messy and her cheeks were flushed. Her green eyes were sparkling with excitement. She had a bathrobe wrapped around her, but her hair wasn't wet.

"Oh God, please tell me Brandon isn't in there," I said.  
"Okay, Brandon isn't in here," she said in a voice suggesting that she didn't expect me to believe her.

_"She's lieing," _said Maria. I already knew that.  
What I already knew was confirmed when I heard Brandon's voice from inside, "Babe, you comin' back to bed?"

"One minute!" DJ's cheek turned a deep red. "Uh, we'll meet you there," she said.  
"You disgust me," Rain said plainly.  
"I feel sickened," I added.

"Oh don't be so judgy," she said, "I'm just a person."  
"And not a very smart one at that," I muttered.

She rolled her eyes. "I'll see you guys there," she told us.  
"Okay, be safe!" Rain called as she closed the door.

We both laughed as we headed for Veve's room. I knocked once and Veve bounced out. Veve was a decent height; a 5'6 to Rain's 5'8. She was dressed in a denim skirt, a red tank top, topped off with a pair of ballet flats and a red bow in her hair. Her golden blonde hair fell to her shoulder's in curly ringlets. Her grey-blue eyes were wide and excited; she was practically bouncing.

"Yay! I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, "Where's DJ?"  
"Her and Brandon are having a . . . rendezvous in her room," I said carefully. I'd considered replacing the word _rendezvous_ with the word _orgasm_ but decided against it.

"Ugh, ew, TMI," she said, "Well whatever, let's go! I'm so excited!" She bounced towards the stairs and we followed. We got out of our dorm room easily. There was a DA posted, but she didn't care. They tried to make this place feel normal for us. It wasn't supposed to be like a detention center or a mental hospital. They let us go out when we wanted to, and they all probably knew about Chelsea's party and the alcohol that had been smuggled in. But they wouldn't say anything, out of some kind of unspoken rule of there's. A lot of the faculty here had extra abilities too, and had probably gone through a difficult childhood. I knew for a fact that Headmistress Blacksnow was a mind reader who had spent most of her teen years in a detention center. Hence, she created this place to give kids like us a relatively normal place to be.

We walked across campus together, seeing tons of other kids heading in the same direction. The campus was a nice set up; lots of red stone buildings and luscious green courtyards. There were grey stone paths and neatly groomed shrubs. Towards the very edge of campus (outlined by a white picket fence that anyone could climb over) there was an old dorm building that was no longer in use. It looked like all the other buildings; it wasn't run down or anything. They were thinking about turning it into another rec center or something I'd heard.

We headed in the front door with a bunch of other kids to see a bitchin' set up. All the furniture had been removed from the lobby of the dormroom, but Chelsea and friends had brought some stuff in. There were several tables full of booze, and a massive sterio was placed in one corner. The lights were off but someone had actually rigged strobe lights; which was awesome. People were crowded inside, dancing, and drinking, and laughing, and hanging out on the grand staircase.

First off, I went over to the table and got myself a cup of the punch that I knew was laced with something, but I didn't care. I gulped it down just as Veve and Rain got themselves drinks too. Once we each finished off one drink we started dancing. We danced around with some of our other friends (the ones that weren't quite best friends) and I danced with a few guys, getting more punch every so often. I was sure it was laced with something after about an hour; I'd been feeling the fuzzy affects for a while but I liked it.

By the time I found Six I was already a little drunk. I had headed over to the table to get another drink when Six, with Violet it tow, walked over.  
"Hey Six!" I shouted over the music, "Hey Violet!"

"Hey Scar!" Violet returned.  
"What's up?" Six said at a similar volume.

"Not much, havin' an awesome time!" I shouted and I had a feeling they could tell I was a bit drunk.  
"Us too!" Violet said, "But I have to get going!"

"Aw, why?" I asked, which was a sure sign that I was a little tipsy. Under normal circumstances I would never be upset to see Violet leave me with Six.  
"My Grandmother's visiting tomorrow!" she told me, "She'll be here early!"

"Oh that sucks!" I said, "I wish you could stay!"  
"Yeah me too! But I'm glad she's coming!"

I just nodded, bobbing up and down to the music from the slight buzz. "Bye baby," she said, pecking Six on the lips, "I'll see you in the morning. Love you."  
"Love you too," he said as she waved and left. Usually that _lovely _sentiment would make me ill, but I was too intoxicated to care.

"Thirsty?" I asked Six, reaching under the table and pulling out the case of beer I knew would be there. They were probably waiting 'til the punch disappeared to break out the these babies but I wasn't waiting any longer.

"Yeah sure!" he called as I grabbed two beers out of the case. The second I straightened up, I was shoved away from the case by a bunch of kid's who'd seen the beer. I laughed as I handed him the bottle. As he opened it I thought of something.

"Wait - are you allowed to have alcohol?" I asked, straining through the faint buzz to think straight, "You know with your meds and stuff?"  
"Yeah, they've pretty much worn off by now anyway!" he said.

"Oh cool," I said, opening mine and drinking about a fourth of it. I noticed that Six had already downed half.  
"Wanna dance?" I asked.

"Sure!" he called. We danced together for a while, luckily he didn't consider that a violation of his relationship with Violet, getting drinks periodically. As the evening progressed, we got drunker and dunker. We danced for hours, half stumbling and laughing loudly. The party was in full swing, even though I was sure it had to be at least three in the morning.

"This is sooooooooo much fun!" I told him as we danced to '_Fight For All The Wrong Reasons.'  
_"Me too!" he said, accidently bumping into someone. He started laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world and I joined in. We were both laughing like that when I felt a tug on my arm. Rain was standing there, looking more sober then me with Veve by her side. Veve seemed a little less sober, but not as drunk as me.

"C'mon Scar, we're gonna head back!" she shouted.  
"Nah! You gruys go without me . . . I'mma stay here!" I said, slurring my words.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking concerned.  
"Don'tworryI'mfine," I said, my words melting together.

"Okay . . ." she said, still seeming worried as her and Veve disapeared into the mass of bodies. Six and I continued to dance and laugh and stumble for an inmeasurable amount of time. I wasn't even surprised when he suddenly lifted me off the ground and started kissing me; I was too drunk to be surprised by anything. I just kissed him back like it was the most normal thing in the world. Still kissing, he carried me (half stumbling) into a carpeted and completly empty room.

Somehow, we ended up lieing on the carpeted floor. I really couldn't remember how, I was too drunk. I was so smashed that the rest of the night seemed to be in a haze; I never quite blacked out though. I remembered a lot of what had happened - but details and some lengths of time were lost to me. The entire thing was a blur of flying clothes, ragged breath, and tangled bodies.

When I woke up, I had a killer headache, and I was lieing on the carpeted ground. Clothes were strewn all around me, but none were on me. Lieing next to me was Six.


	7. Topless

_"I love your face _  
_Just get away _  
_I'm on my knees _  
_Fuck you _  
_Fuck me" _

* * *

When the memories of the night before flooded my mind, I jumped up immediately. The world spun around me and I felt like I was going to throw up. I sunk to my knees and began shaking Six's bare shoulder. He moaned quietly and turned his head to the other side.

"Six," I hissed, "Six! Wake up!"  
"Ugh loud!" he groaned, covering his ears. I had to agreed, even my own voice seemed loud.

"Wake up!" I said a little quieter this time.  
"Mmmm what?" he asked groggily, turning to look at me and opening his eyes. At first he just looked at me for a second, looking barely awake, until everything must of snapped into focus for him. Because he suddenly flinched back, looking shocked.

He looked around the room, at me, at himself. "Oh God," he said, "Please tell me we didn't . . ."  
"Didn't have sex you mean?" I retorted, my voice shaking, "Well it sure looks like it!"

"Oh fuck," he said, sitting up and knotting his fingers into his hair, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."  
"What should we do?" I asked nervously, horribly worried.

He looked up at me. "Well, first of all we should put some clothes on," he said, "Because I can _not _focus with a naked chick in front of me."  
"Okay," I agreed, near the point of a major panic attack.

Awkwardly, we both got up and got dressed. Facing away from each other, I shimmied on my panties and put my corset around me. I tried to lace it up but my fingers were shaking so badly. I turned around to see that Six already had his jeans on.

"Uh, Six?" I asked, "Could you uh, help me?" He turned around and then immediately flung his head back so that he was staring at the ceiling.  
"Six, we had sex, I think it's all right for you to see me shirtless," I said, laughing shakily.

"It would if I had a better memory of us having sex," he corrected, approaching me, still staring at the ceiling, "But seeing that I don't . . . I don't think it is."  
He stood in front of me and finally had to look at me. He helped me lace up my corset, still politely trying to advert his eyes. I appreciated it; seeing as all I really had on was my panties.

"This is unbelievably awkward," I pointed out as he backed away and picked his shirt up off the floor.  
"You're telling me," he muttered as he shrugged his shirt on. I found my leather skirt and shimmied it on and then pulled on my garters. I picked my bracelets off the floor too and put them on. I put my heels on and turned around to face Six, swaying slightly.

He was fully dressed and sitting cross-legged on the floor with his head in his hands. Unsteadily, I wobbled over to where he sat and plopped down next to him.  
"You okay?" I asked.

He looked up at me, his expression screaming that he felt guilty. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," he muttered dismissively, "Just the hangover."  
"So what should we do?" I asked.

"Well . . . First things first I think we should panic," he said, "Considering we didn't use a condom."  
"Okay, I'm panicking, what next?" I asked, trying to make a joke but not exactly succeeding. He was serious about panicking.

"As far as STD's go, I think we're okay," he continued, "I've only ever had sex with Violet whose only ever had sex with me. And you are - well were - a virgin so . . . So that's good . . ."  
"Except that I could get pregnant," I reminded him, trying to stay calm.

"Except that," he agreed, "Now what to do about that . . . what to do . . ." He began to mumble to himself unintelligibly, his fingers tangled in his dark hair. His bloodshot eyes darted around the room anxiously. I watched him for a minute before looking away. I massaged my temple, wishing my massive headache would go away. That this whole horrible mess would go away.

"Okay I got it," he said, "I forgot about Plan B."  
"Plan B?" I asked, my hangover contributing to my stupidity on that one.

"You know, the morning after pill?"  
"Oh . . . _oh," _I said, "But where would I get that?"

"Free clinic?" he suggested.  
"The closest town is two hours away," I reminded him, "Plus, all the cars are booked solid on the weekends. I won't be able to get one out 'til Monday afternoon."

"Well . . . it's Saturday . . . That's like three days," he said, "Don't you have like five days before it wouldn't work anymore?"  
"Yeah but everyday it becomes less likely to work," I said.

"Well . . .on Monday you can take it . . . And if it doesn't work then we'll move on from there."  
"Okay . . ." I said.

"You want me to come with you?" he asked.  
"No . . . it's fine. Rain can go with me," I assured him.

"Ugh Scar?" he said, "I _really _don't want anybody else to know about this . . ."  
"Do you think I do? People will think I'm a ho. And I get that you don't want Violet finding out . . . But I have to tell Rain. I'd explode if I didn't have a girl to talk about this with," I explained, "Besides, she won't tell anyone."

"Okay . . . but keep it on the DL, okay?" he asked.  
"All right . . . But I think I need to go vomit now," I said, scrambling to my feet and throwing the door open and running out. Inside the main room, where the party had taken place, there was major wreckage. Plastic cups and bottles littered the floor, along with people. People were passed out on the floor, on the stairs, against the wall. A few people looked like they'd just woken up and I didn't want them to see me, so I ran. I didn't know where the bathroom was so I settled for running outside and throwing up in a bush.

Once I was done, Six stumbled out the front door. He shielded his eyes from the bright sun and groaned. I straightened up, nearly throwing up again from the taste in my mouth. I looked up and was nearly blinded by the light. Since when was the sun so _bright? _

"Walk with me?" he wondered. _Well seeing that I've already slept with you I don't see why not . . ._  
"Okay," I said, walking with him across campus. We both stumbled our fair share and were basically silent.

When we reached our dorm, the sun went behind the clouds and I could finally take my hand away from my eyes. I looked up at Six as we both paused at the door, but quickly looked down. I felt Six's finger under my chin, forcing me to look up at him. "Hey," he said softly, "Everything's going to be all right."

But as I stared into his two different colored eyes; one jade green and one ice blue, I knew that nothing was ever going to be all right.


	8. Secrets

_"I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life get's kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess" _

* * *

Awkwardly, I hugged Six goodbye and disappeared into the dorm room. He didn't come in immediately, and I figured he was sitting out there, thinking or something. I didn't dwell on it though, I just ran upstairs as best I could and went straight for Rain's room. Panicking, I banged on her door rapidly.

"Rain," I hissed, "Rain!"  
She opened her door a few seconds later. "Scar?" she asked, standing there in her cloud PJ's, "I was worried about you last night! You were so wasted . . . Wait is everything okay?"

"Can I come in?" I asked quietly.  
"Uh okay," she said, holding her door open for me. She closed it behind me as I went and sat down on her purple polka dotted bed. She sat down beside me.

"You okay?" she asked, seeming worried.  
"I did something incredibly stupid last night," I told her.

"Oh God, what?" she asked.  
"I . . . I slept with Six," I said.

"You did _what!_" she demanded, jumping right off the bed.  
"I hooked up with Six. Six and I did it. Six screwed me. I fucked with Six. Six and I made love. I layed Six," I said, listing all the other terms for sex I knew, "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"I can't believe you had sex with Six!" she exclaimed.  
"Neither can I," I groaned, burying my face in my hands, "I don't know what to do."

"What do you mean?" she asked, "It's over, it's done with."  
"No it's not," I moaned, "We didn't use any protection."

"Oh my God, don't you realize that you could get an STD?" she demanded.  
"I thought about that," I said, "But it's okay . . . Six has only ever had sex with Violet, whose only ever had sex with him. That's not the real problem."

"Oh my God, you could get pregnant!" she exclaimed.  
"Duh," I said miserably, "That's the problem."

"Oh my God, what are you going to do?" she asked, "Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Well you can start by calling Veve and DJ," I said, "And telling them to haul ass down here ASAP."

"Will do," she agreed, pulling out her cell phone and calling DJ and Veve with instructions to come to her room immediately, no questions. I just sat there on her bed, feeling like I was going to vomit again. I also felt like I was going to burst into panicked tears, but I refused to cry.

DJ was there before Rain even got off the phone with Veve. She knocked on the door about a million times and Rain ran over to let her in. She strutted, dressed in skinny jeans and an oversized black hoodie. Her wild red curls bouncing as she walked in and stood in the middle of the room with her hand on her hip.  
"Okay, what happened?" she demanded.

"Scar had a drunken one night stand with Six," Rain told her.  
"Hey!" I protested.

"Well it's true," she said. Well I couldn't argue with that.  
"You hooked up with Six?" DJ demanded, not seeming too shocked. Just mildly surprised with an out of place smirk on her lips.

"Unprotected," Rain chimed in.  
"Well isn't this rich," she said smugly, "You called me stupid for having sex with my _boyfriend _Brandon, with protection. And then you go and have unprotected drunken sex with a guy you barely know. Oh the irony . . .

"Not now DJ," I warned.  
"Sorry, but you gotta admit that it's pretty ironic," she said, "So do you think you got an STD?"

"No, no," I mumbled, "Six and Violet have only ever had sex with each other. So I think I'm safe."  
"Maybe he lied," she suggested.

"Now why would he do that?" I asked, "I had already slept with him, he didn't have any reason to lie."  
"Okay true," she agreed, "But maybe Violet lied. They were apart for a while weren't they? Maybe she cheated on him."

"Oh God," I groaned, putting my head back in my hands.  
"Okay, okay, sorry," she relented, "She probably didn't cheat on him, it seems like they're really in love."

I groaned again. "That doesn't help."  
"Oh sorry . . . so do you think you might be knocked up?" she asked bluntly. That was DJ for you, brutally honest and blunt.

"I don't know," I said, "I have to go to town on Monday and get Plan B."  
"Monday?" she asked, "Why not go now?"

"Well all the cars are out on the weekends," I reminded her, "I won't be able to get one until Monday."  
"Will it work then?" asked DJ, "I thought you had to take it the morning after."

"There's like a five day window," I explained, "But each day you wait there's a better chance it won't work."  
"Want us to go with you?" asked Rain.

"Yeah, yeah, that'd be good," I said just as there was a serious of kick knocks on the door.  
"Helloooooo?" came Veve's voice, "Anybody home?"

"Just come in Veve," Rain called.  
"Okay," she chirped, skipping in. Even at ten thirty on a Saturday, she was already dressed. She had a little pink skirt on and a white cammy, a pink bow in her hair and ballet flats on her feet. She was extraordinarily preppy, but we loved her anyway.

"Hey Scar why are you wearing your clothes from yesterday?" she asked. I was wondered why nobody had said anything about that.  
"Because she had unprotected drunken sex with Six last night," DJ told her.

"Ohhhhh!" she squealed, clapping her hands and hoping up and down, "If the baby's a girl, can you name her after me? Oh, we have to have a baby shower! It'll be so much fun."  
"Veve, cool it," DJ said, "We don't even know if she's pregnant yet."

"Oh poo," she said, "I hope she is!"  
"I hope I'm not," I grumbled.

"Aw! Why would you say that?" she asked, "I love babies!"  
"Then why don't you have one?" DJ snapped.

"Okay!" she chirped, "If Scar doesn't have a baby, then I will."  
"You go do that," I muttered.

DJ just stared at her. "Remind me again why we're friends with you," she said.  
"Because I have nice clothes?" she suggested.

"God you're stupid," DJ muttered.  
"DJ, cool it," I told her.

She just snorted and crossed her arms unhappily.  
"I wonder what color eyes the baby will have," Veve continued, "Will it have hazel eyes like you? Or maybe like green or blue . . . Because Six has two different colored eyes. Oh! Or maybe it'll have two different colored eyes just like Six! That would be so adorable! Six has the prettiest eyes!"

"Veve," I interupted, "I'm. Not. Having. A. Baby."  
"Well, you had unprotected sex . . ." she said, "So you _could _be pregnant."

"Well that's why I'm going into town to get Plan B," I told her.  
"Aw!" she said sadly, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want a baby," I explained.  
"Why?" she asked innocently, "Babies are so cute!"

"Yes but I'm too young to be a mom," I tried to explain to her.  
"My mom was sixteen when she had me," she said matter-of-factly.

"Of course she was," DJ muttered.  
"Anyway," I said, giving DJ a pointed look, "I don't want to be a mom yet. Besides, Six has a girlfriend, and I highly doubt she'd be okay with me having his baby."

"So . . . what if the Plan B doesn't work?" she asked, "I mean, it doesn't always work right? Especially if you take it later. Then what? Will you get an abortion?"  
"I don't know," I mumbled. I really wasn't okay with abortion. I mean, I believed people should have a right to have an abortion if they wanted to. I just didn't want to. Plan B was preventing a pregnancy, but abortion was killing a baby that was already formed. I didn't think I could do that.

"If you have an abortion, I'll cry," she threatened.  
"If you get any stupider I'll cry," DJ muttered. Her and Veve didn't really like each other. Actually, it was really just DJ who didn't like Veve. Veve didn't seem to realize that DJ didn't like her.

I gave her a warning look and turned back to Veve. "No, Veve," I said, "I don't think I'd get an abortion."  
"Oh good," she sighed, "Oh wait, I just got a great idea! You should name the baby Seven. That'd be so cute! You know like six, seven. Get it?"

"First of all if, _if,_ I have the baby," I corrected, "I wouldn't be able to name it Seven, because then everyone would know that Six was the father."  
"So?" DJ challenged, "He would be."

"Yeah but people can't know that," I told her, "Six has a girlfriend, she'd kill him."  
"So, hypothetically speaking," she said, "_If _you get pregnant and people ask you who the father is . . . What would you say?"

"I'd say . . . I don't know who the father is," I decided.  
"You know people will think you're a huge whore, right?" she demanded, being brutally honest once again, "I mean, saying you don't know who your baby's father is implies that you've had sex with so many guys that you can't keep track."

"I know, I know," I said, "Let's just hope Plan B works and I don't have to worry about that. Okay? Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go vomit." With that, I ran into Rain's bathroom and threw up nosily in the toilet.

"Ugh . . ." Rain moaned, "Now I think I'm going to be sick . . ."  
"Oh!" Veve squeaked, "Morning sickness! You _are _pregnant."

"So. Frickin. Stupid." DJ muttered.


End file.
